Tattoo
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Jika memang benar Erza memilih warna biru karena Jellal, rasanya masuk akal saja jika Natsu juga melakukan hal yang demikian./"Lalu, mengapa tattoo-mu berwarna pink, Lucy?"/Canon/Oneshot/Special NaLu XD/Slight Jerza/Dedicated for Hina Azureno :)/[EDITED]/Mind to RnR?


**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title: Tattoo**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Canon, Miss typo, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by : Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for: Hina Azureno and all of NaLu lovers XP**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Fairy Tail. _Guild _terberisik sepanjang penjuru Fiore. Dengan gelar seperti itu, rasanya wajar saja jika di waktu pagi seperti ini _guild _beranggotakan _mage-mage _hebat itu sudah terdengar rusuh. Hari baru dimulai, namun beberapa meja-meja di _bar _telah terjungkir dalam posisi mengenaskan, akibat terkena imbas perkelahian para _member _Fairy Tail. Sangat wajar.

"_Ohayou, minna_~"

Erza datang. Detik seakan terhenti. Mirajane tersenyum ramah dari balik meja _bar_-nya. "_Ohayou, _Erza~" sapa model cantik itu balik.

"O-_ohayou_, Erza~" Gray bergegas merangkul Natsu dengan ogah-ogahan, yang dibalas Natsu dengan sama enggannya.

"Aye~" Dan hanya itulah kata yang mampu meluncur dari bibir _dragon slayer _api itu.

Erza melempar tatapan awasnya ke seluruh penghuni ruangan. Beberapa barang tampak berantakan, tapi tak masalah selama tak ada yang terlihat sedang adu jotos. Seolah memaklumi kekacauan yang ada, Erza pun mengangguk kecil sembari menutup manik gelapnya sekilas. Agaknya berusaha mengacuhkan suasana pagi yang riuh itu.

"Gray, pakai bajumu," komentar Erza tajam, begitu gadis _scarlet _itu melintas melewati Natsu-Gray yang masih saling merangkul penuh peluh.

Sedikit panik, Gray bergegas melepas rangkulannya pada Natsu lalu mencomot pakaiannya yang terlempar di berbagai tempat. Pandangannya tetap sengit, menyumpah serapah Natsu yang berdiri angkuh dengan wajah mengejek.

Begitu Erza mendaratkan dirinya di kursi _bar, nakama-nakama_-nya yang lain kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Saling melempar ejekan sambil tertawa puas. Helaan napas Erza pun terdengar, gadis cantik itu tampak sedang kalut pagi ini.

"Kau ada masalah, Erza?" tanya Mira kalem, sembari menyajikan segelas jus kesukaan Erza. Hendak merespon pertanyaan sederhana Mira, Erza pun menarik pandangannya dari permukaan meja _bar _yang semula ia amati menuju manik _shappire mage _cantik itu.

"Aku hanya—"

"ERZA! APA ERZA SUDAH DATANG?"

Lucy Heartfilia berdiri dengan napas terpenggal-penggal di penghujung pintu. Semua pasang mata refleks mengarah kepadanya.

"Ada apa, Luce?" Natsu menyahut terlebih dahulu, sebelum Gray sempat buka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lucy. Tatapan tajam _mage _es itupun menghujam tanpa ampun rekan setimnya yang menyebalkan itu—setidaknya, menurut Gray sendiri.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang ditanyakan Lucy tadi, eh?"

"Aku bicara dengan Luce, bukan denganmu, _Ice boxer_."

"Apa katamu, _Flame head_?"

"Aku bila—"

"NATSU! GRAY! APA KALIAN BERTENGKAR?"

"T-tidak kok, Erza~"

"Aye~"

Usai mendelik kesal ke arah Natsu-Gray yang kini terlihat saling merangkul kembali, Erza pun melempar tatapan herannya pada gadis pirang di ambang pintu itu. "Ada apa, Lucy?" tanyanya pendek.

Lucy berlari menerjang Erza. Penyihir arwah itu langsung mengerem langkahnya begitu sampai di sisi kanan Erza. Kedua tangannya bersandar di meja _bar_, sementara bibirnya sibuk bekerja meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Lelah akibat kehabisan napas.

"Coba lihat ini," pinta Lucy antusias, sambil menyodorkan sebuah majalah mingguan adisi terbaru yang dibelinya pagi tadi. Sampul depan majalah penyihir itu menampilkan sosok Erza yang sedang berpose cantik dengan kostum _armor_-nya, dan tepat di sebelah kanannya, seorang pemuda berambut biru tampak berdiri tegap dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Pada bagian atas _cover _majalah itu, tertera jelas judul gosip terhangat minggu ini. 'Kemesraan Pasangan Penyihir Terserasi Abad Ini'

DUAR

"_Requip_~"

Dengan sekali tebas, majalah absurd yang dipamerkan Lucy tadi mendadak tercincang-cincang dalam potongan dadu. Helaian kertas warna-warni itu berjatuhan menyentuh lantai. Erza pun tersenyum menang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukaaaaaan?" Lucy menjerit histeris, terkejut begitu majalah—yang dibelinya dengan harga mahal itu—langsung hancur hanya dalam hitungan detik. Dengan penuh kekecewaan, Lucy mengais-ngais kembali sobekan-sobekan majalah laris itu, dia bahkan mendapatkannya dengan susah payah.

"Aku pikir aku sudah memusnahkan semuanya, ternyata masih ada satu yang tersisa," desis Erza penuh penekanan, tepat ketika pedang sihirnya kembali ia kirim ke dimensi lain. "Dan kau Lucy." Bagai tersambar listrik, tubuh Lucy menegang seketika. Gadis itu menatap takut-takut monster _Titania _di hadapannya. "Berhenti membaca majalah gosip seperti itu."

Lucy terpaksa mengangguk, meng-iyakan perintah mutlak Erza. Sayang, semua orang terlalu sibuk sampai tak memerhatikan wajah Erza yang menyemburkan semburat merah sewaktu menegaskan kalimatnya tadi. Gray dan Natsu kembali bertengkar, begitu pula dengan Macao dan Wakaba. Tidak kaum tua, tidak generasi muda—semuanya memiliki hobi yang sama.

"Hah, aku tak pernah bisa minum dengan tenang~" Tepat di ujung meja _bar_, Cana mengeluh frontal—di tengah-tengah acara minum _sake_-nya yang telah resmi ia buka sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Cana-ku~ seharusnya kau mengajak-ajak Ayah jika ingin teman minum~" Gildarts muncul entah dari mana, dan langsung menerjang Cana dengan pelukan mautnya—yang hebatnya berhasil ditangkis Cana dengan lagak santai. Tampaknya sudah terbiasa.

Di pojok belakang _bar_, tim _Raijinshuu _terlihat berkumpul di satu meja. Seperti biasa, Evergreen sibuk mengoceh entah tentang apa, sementara Bixlow dan Freed sesekali menanggapinya. Ha, tampaknya hanya Laxus seorang lah yang terlihat enggan ikut berkomentar—hanya gumaman 'Hn'-nya yang terkadang mengambang.

Lepas membereskan sobekan-sobekan majalahnya, Lucy berjalan dengan lesu menghampiri meja _bar _dan duduk di samping Erza. Wajah penyihir pirang itu tampak kusut, sebal bercampur kecewa. Berselang beberapa detik kemudian, Mira datang dengan segelas jus kegemaran Lucy. Yang ternyata cukup ampuh menghibur perasaan gadis Heartfilia itu—terlihat jelas dari cara Lucy meminum jusnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Lucy." Suara berat Erza terdengar, penuh penyesalan meski terkesan tegas. Jika bukan karena kebangsawanannya yang terlatih, mungkin saat ini juga Lucy sudah menyemburkan jus yang asyik diminumnya.

Agak gugup, Lucy pun merespon. "T-tak apa, Erza." Entah mengapa, permintaan maaf Erza tadi terasa begitu menakutkan bagi Lucy. Sekilas melirik, Lucy dapat menangkap sedikit rona merah di pipi Erza. Dan senyum kecil pun terpatri di bibir ranum Lucy. "Lagipula, aku juga sudah membacanya," lanjut Lucy riang, sembari tertawa kecil.

Wajah Erza menjadi semakin merona, apalagi ketika Mira juga ikut nimbrung ke dalam perbincangan kecil mereka. "Aku juga sudah membacanya, Erza," tambah penyihir berkekuatan _satan _itu dengan nada manis. Ikut menggoda Erza.

"K-kalian?!" Sungguh, melihat Erza Scarlet dalam keadaan malu dan gugup seperti ini bagaikan menonton sebuah pertunjukan _show _yang langka. Baik Mira serta Lucy merasa sangat terhormat bisa menyaksikannya secara langsung.

"Ah, pada salah satu artikel di majalah itu, dikatakan bahwa kau memakai warna dasar biru sebagai _tattoo_-mu sebagai bukti rasa sayangmu pada Jellal. Benarkah itu, Erza?" Mira bertanya dengan wajah polos nan manisnya, memancing Lucy untuk terkikik kecil.

Sementara sang tersangka—Erza—tampak kelimpungan, makin salah tingkah. Dengan galak, Erza menyangkal tuduhan Mira tadi. "T-tentu saja tidak, Mira!" elak gadis berhelai _scarlet _itu agak gagap. Melihat tingkah Erza yang sangat _out of character _itu, Mira serta Lucy kembali tertawa kecil. _Sungguh manis_, pikir mereka.

"Lalu, kalau bukan karena itu. Mengapa _tattoo_-mu berwarna biru, Erza?" Levy datang dan langsung ikut berbaur dengan kumpulan _mage _cantik itu. Dengan sekali gerakan, Levy sudah duduk manis di samping Erza. Tampak tertarik dengan topik yang kini sedang diperbincangkan.

Semakin terpojok, Erza pun semakin gelagapan pula. "Y-yang jelas bukan karena itu," elaknya lagi, tak dapat menemukan alasan yang cukup baik. "Lagipula, kalian sendiri, mengapa memilih warna itu sebagai dasar _tattoo _kalian?" alih Erza, berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya dari masalah.

Levy tampak berpikir sejenak, sementara Mira langsung menyahut penuh semangat. "Aku dan Lisanna 'kan keluarga, Erza. Karena warna rambut kami putih, maka kami sepakat memakai warna putih sebagai dasar _tattoo _kami," jelas Mira dengan berseri-seri. Bahkan letak _tattoo _Mira dan Lisanna juga sama, itu merupakan salah satu bukti bahwa mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat kompak.

Erza mengangguk mengerti. Tatapan tajamnya kini beralih ke arah Levy. "_Simple _saja, aku suka warna putih. Selain itu, kupikir warna putih cukup serasi dengan kulitku," imbuh Levy santai. _Mage _berhelai biru itu kini menerawang ke daerah sekelilingnya—mengamati seluruh _nakama_-nya satu per satu. "Meski sebagian besar _mage_ di sini memakai konsep yang berbeda, _sih_. Kebanyakan mewarnai _tattoo _mereka senada dengan rambut mereka," tambahnya lancar.

"Benar juga," cerocos Lucy, tak sadar bahwa dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya. "Evergreen, Gray, Cana, dan yang lainnya juga kebanyakan begitu, ya," gumam Lucy dengan pelan, seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Erza, Mira, dan Levy memandangnya dengan curiga. Akibatnya, begitu Lucy berbalik kembali, ketiga gadis cantik itu mendadak memamerkan _smirk _andalan mereka.

"Lalu, mengapa _tattoo_-mu berwarna _pink_, Lucy?" tanya mereka serempak, lengkap dengan tatapan yang begitu mengintimidasi.

"E-EH?!" Lucy terkejut bukan main, mulai mendapat _feeling _yang tidak baik. "T-tentu saja karena _pink _itu warna kesukaanku," jawab Lucy cepat, tepat sebelum Erza hendak memotong.

"Lu-_chan _suka warna _pink _karena menyukai Natsu 'kaaaan?" Levy terkikik geli, begitu hipotesanya melambung di udara. Atmosfer berubah panas. Ya, panas untuk Lucy Heartfilia.

"Kwau mwenywukwainywa~" ledek Erza, meniru gaya Happy ketika tengah menggoda mereka dengan lidah yang sengaja ia gulung. Tawa semakin pecah, apalagi ketika wajah Lucy semakin merona dan merona.

Sepintas, sekelibat memori melintas di kepala Lucy. Ingatan kala masa kanak-kanaknya, saat kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya mendadak limbung dan kehilangan kendali. Lucy kecil merasa sangat takut saat itu. Namun tiba-tiba, seorang gadis mendadak muncul dan menolongnya menghentikan kereta kudanya. Gadis itu... adalah seorang penyihir Fairy Tail. Ya, Lucy melihatnya. Meski hanya sebatas punggung tangannya saja. Tapi Lucy yakin, _tattoo _itu adalah lambang Fairy Tail. Lambang Fairy Tail berwarna merah muda. Salahkah Lucy jika mengikuti intuisi hatinya untuk meniru _tattoo _penyelamatnya itu?

Lucy pasti akan dituduh gila jika nekad mengatakan alasannya yang sebenarnya. Tapi, jika ia tidak mengatakannya, maka _guild _akan kembali heboh dengan gosip baru mengenai dirinya.

Seraya mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, Lucy pun berusaha mati-matian menepis rona merah di wajahnya. _Padahal hanya Natsu, tapi mengapa rasanya semalu ini_, keluhnya dalam hati.

"Hai, Luce~" Natsu tiba-tiba datang, duduk santai di kursi kanan Lucy sambil menyeruput minuman di hadapan Lucy seenak dengkulnya.

Di sisi kiri, Erza, Levy, dan Mira kembali terkikik geli. "Ciuman secara tidak langsung," tuduh mereka. Mendengar itu, wajah Lucy pun semakin merona hebat. Dalam hati, gadis cantik itu membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak—yang terus memancing semburat merah di wajahnya hingga semakin kontras.

"Woaah~" Natsu mendesah puas, begitu jus milik Lucy resmi ia tandas habis tanpa izin. Cengiran tanpa dosanya kembali ia pamerkan, untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja Lucy hendak marah dan mengamuk padanya. Tapi tidak, gadis pirang itu justru menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Tak berani bersitatap langsung dengan pemuda berkepala _pink _di sampingnya.

"Ahya, Natsu~ Boleh aku tahu mengapa _tattoo_-mu itu warna merah?" tanya Mira _to the point_. Sukses menyita perhatian gadis-gadis di dekatnya—termasuk Lucy, tentu saja.

Wajah Natsu sedikit merona, pemuda tampan itu lalu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. Cengirannya pun tak terelakkan lagi. Lucy—yang notabene duduk di sampingnya—mulai melihat gelagat aneh dari tingkah Natsu. Merah, bukankah itu warna rambut Erza? Pikiran Lucy mulai terbang, terpusat pada hubungan yang—mungkin—terjalin antara Erza dan Natsu. Jika memang benar Erza memilih warna biru karena Jellal, rasanya masuk akal saja jika Natsu juga melakukan hal yang demikian.

Buru-buru Lucy menggeleng, menepis dugaan buruknya itu dengan sekali hentakan. Namun nihil, pikiran konyolnya tadi makin menjadi-jadi juga. Apalagi ketika Natsu bergumam-gumam absurd di sampingnya, tampak benar-benar salah tingkah.

Ada yang salah. Ya, ada yang salah dengan diri Lucy. Perasaannya mendadak sesak, ada sesuatu yang pedih di bagian dadanya. Apa ini yang dinamakan... cemburu?

Tak kuasa menahan sensasi tak enak itu, Lucy pun bergegas angkat kaki. Kabur dengan terbirit-birit dari bangkunya. Mira, Levy, dan Erza langsung tersentak kaget, lalu memandang heran punggung gadis pirang yang mendadak pergi itu.

"LUCE, KAU KENAPA?!" Natsu berseru panik, dan dengan refleks ikut berlari menyusul Lucy. Entah bagaimana, tapi sedikit lebihnya, Natsu merasa bertanggungjawab atas perginya Lucy tadi.

.

Tepat ketika tubuh proporsional Lucy berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar _apartement _yang disewanya itu, bunyi debaman pintu yang tertutup paksa terdengar. Gadis berambut cerah itu kini bersandar di belakang pintunya, irisnya terpejam. Berusaha keras menguasai pikiran dan perasaannya yang kini tengah terombang-ambing.

Tetesan _liquid _bening meleleh, merembes dari celah kelopak mata gadis keturunan bangsawan itu. Tubuh Lucy melorot turun dengan paksa, bersama dengan air matanya yang terus berjatuhan membasahi lantai yang ia pijaki.

GRESS

Suara jendela Lucy yang terbuka kasar terdengar. Sedetik kemudian, seonggok tangan yang selalu terasa hangat mendadak membungkus kedua pipi Lucy. Air mata gadis itu tertahan, seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang kembali terbuka.

"N-Nat-tsu," gumamnya parau, terkejut penuh begitu sosok Natsu terlihat berlutut dengan wajah khawatir di hadapannya. Natsu bergeming, menggerakkan kedua ibu jarinya dengan sangat lembut untuk menyeka air mata Lucy yang bercucuran.

Pemuda berhelai merah muda itu kemudian tersenyum lebar, sedikit bergetar akibat rasa khawatirnya yang berlebihan tadi. "Kau kenapa, Luce?" tanyanya polos, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Seakan terkena sambaran petir, Lucy pun mendadak sadar akan situasi yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Gadis itu langsung bangkit, menepis kasar tangan Natsu dari kedua sisi wajahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" bentaknya gugup, lengkap dengan semburat merah di wajahnya—teringat akan perbuatan Natsu sesaat lalu.

Natsu ikut bangkit, berdiri tepat di hadapan Lucy. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius, iris kelamnya pun tetap setia menatap manik Lucy. "Kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba pergi?"

Dengan cepat, Lucy memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya judes. Melihat tingkah Lucy yang semakin janggal, Natsu pun menjadi semakin tak mengerti. Pemuda tampan itu kembali menatap Lucy dengan intens—yang tentu saja membuat Lucy semakin salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah, Natsu. Keluar dari kamarku sekarang, aku ingin sendiri."

Natsu menggeleng dengan tegas. "Tapi tadi kau menangis, Luce. Apa kau sakit?"

Dengan lembut, Natsu menepuk pundak Lucy. Cengiran lebarnya terpampang nyata di sana. "Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," tawarnya hangat. Mendengar itu, Lucy serasa ingin menjerit saat ini juga, mengungkapkan pada Natsu bahwa masalah terbesarnya saat ini adalah pemuda berhelai merah muda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi tidak, begitu melihat _tattoo _merah di bahu kanan Natsu, seketika itu juga perasaan kesalnya tadi mendadak membuncah kembali.

"Pergilah," desahnya pelan, meski terdengar kasar. "Temui Erza, dan mulai sekarang, jauhi aku," perintah Lucy dengan lirih. Natsu mengernyit, heran mendengar apa yang baru saja Lucy katakan padanya.

"Erza? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Luce."

Lucy menggeram halus, punggung tangannya secara spontan menepis tangan Natsu yang sejak tadi bertengger di bahunya. Tatapannya menyayat. "Merah. Itu karena Erza 'kan?" tuduhnya yakin.

Natsu memiringkan kepala merah mudanya, sepasang manik gelapnya masih menatap Lucy dengan penuh heran. Merah? Erza? Bang! Barulah Natsu mengerti apa yang Lucy maksudkan.

"Hahaha~" tawa pemuda itu seketika pecah. "Jika yang kau maksud adalah lambang Fairy Tail-ku, kau salah besar, Luce." Tawa terhenti, Lucy menoleh dan menatap Natsu dengan pandangan keingintahuannya.

Semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah Natsu, memancing Lucy untuk mendecih dalam hati. "Merah itu...untuk Igneel."

Satu detik berlalu.

"EEEEEEH?" Lucy _jawdropped _dengan sangat tidak elit, kelopak matanya berulang kali berkedip cepat—seakan tak percaya pada pengakuan Natsu tadi.

Lagi, pemuda di hadapan Lucy itu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Kurasa, warna yang paling cocok untuk melambangkan Igneel adalah merah. Itu karena aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya," aku Natsu jujur. Mencintai seekor naga seperti orang tuamu sendiri memang terdengar menggelikan, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Dan bagi seseorang seperti Natsu, mengakui hal pribadi seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit.

Sadar bahwa ia telah salah paham, Lucy pun menunduk malu. Berulangkali ia meruntuki kinerja otaknya yang bekerja terlalu liar di luar kendalinya. Perasaannya pun berangsur-angsur membaik. "M-maaf Natsu, a-aku sudah salah paham."

"Tak apa, Luce," jawab Natsu gembira. Ya, ada rasa lega yang membuncah di dalam dirinya begitu ia tuntas mengakui hal yang sebenarnya pada Lucy. Dengan secepat kilat, pemuda berkekuatan hebat itu menarik tangan kanan Lucy secara sepihak. Mengusap lembut lambang Fairy Tail yang melekat di punggung tangannya. "Dan kurasa, warna _pink _juga cocok untukmu, Luce."

BLUSH

Sadarkah kau Natsu? Betapa signifikan efek sentuhanmu itu pada diri gadis pengoleksi kunci-kunci sihir itu?

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Author's Line:**

Kyaaaa~ berakhir dengan gajenyaa~ wkwkwk *ngakak nista* Gomen, readers~ saya memang lagi kena webe XP dan karena itulah, ending fic-fic buatanku belakangan ini jadi ngegantung mulu *lirik fic diatas* *jedukin kepala ke tembok* Maaf kalau tidak berkenan, ini sebagai pelampiasanku atas webe yang menyerang dan menggerogotiku ini *mewek di dada Freed* #alibi

Yosh, kritik, saran, komentar, dll akan selalu kunantikan, jika berkenan XD

Feel romance-nya nggak dapet? Ah, kalo kerasa belum dapet, coba deh baca ulang kalimat terakhirnya Natsu fufufu~ kata-katanya dia ambigu banget itu, wkwk *gelindingan* #ditendang

Ahya, bulan ini saya ada ujian, dibantuyaa doanyaa *kedip-kedip* sukses juga buat yang udah UKK XD semoga nilainya bagus-bagus AMIN ^^

Btw, kuharap ini nggak begitu mengecewakan *lirik Hina* hehe, maaf request-annya kepending setahun~ *peluk kecup Hina* Kalo nggak puas, salahin Hiro Mashima yang sempet matiin Gray T^T *nangis di pelukan Freed* #salahfokus

Tapi, beribu-ribu ucapan makasih buat Ul :'( Makasih untuk satu menit hidupmu itu X'''D *peluk kecup Ul* welcome back, Gray~ :''3

REVIEW yaaaa ^^

Arigatou :)


End file.
